1. Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus having a structure to protect a developing cartridge from an outside impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is an apparatus configured to form an image on a printing medium according to a signal which is input, and includes a printer, a photocopying apparatus, a facsimile, and a multi-functional apparatus having the functions of the printer, the photocopying apparatus, and the facsimile consolidated therein.
An electro-photographic image forming apparatus, which is a type of an image forming apparatus, is provided therein with a developing cartridge, which has an image carrier and a developing apparatus, and a laser scanning unit. The laser scanning unit scans laser on an image carrier charged with a predetermined electric potential and forms a latent electrostatic image on the surface of the image carrier, and the developing apparatus supplies a developer on the image carrier, at which the latent electrostatic image is formed, to form a visible imagery.
In order to maintain a constant quality of images, the developing apparatus is needed to be disposed at a constant position at an inside portion of the body of the image forming apparatus at all times, and thus, at an inside portion of the body of the image forming apparatus is provided therein with a supporting unit, which is configured to support the developing apparatus as to have the developing apparatus disposed at a designated position at all times.
An outside impact that may occur in the process of the image forming apparatus being transported, a potion of the developing apparatus, which is formed of material having relatively weaker strength than the supporting unit, may be damaged as the developing apparatus repeatedly comes into contact with the supporting unit and moves away from the supporting unit that supports the developing apparatus. In a case when a portion of the developing apparatus is damaged, the developing apparatus is then deviated from the designated position, and particularly, the position of a component that is needed to be provided with a precise position control, such as an image carrier, is also being deviated from the designated position, thereby resulting in a reduced quality of the image.